Growing Pains
by MannieT
Summary: 1864-Katherine is risking it all to stay with Stefan. But there's something more powerful than the Petrova's fire: their human death. What if she left an heir, before then? Somebody forces his way into her. And a baby,Elena,could change everything. Stefan,though,is too scarred from his loss, and leaves the newborn into faith's destiny. Damon. 2012 - Now, they're all coming to terms
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everybody! _**

**_This is a challenge with myself, to see if I'm able to complete a whole story before Season 4 begins._**

**_But I'm also gonna need your help. As many of you know, writing needs motivation, and that's only something you guys give the writers by posting reviews. _**

**_ It doesn't cost that much time, compared to the hours I spent writing down these lines.. So, what do you think? Let's say 15 reviews for this chapter(if you like it, of course!) and then you'll be able to read the second chapter,say.. tomorrow? _**

**_ But I need your help, out there!_**

**_C'mon, I know you can do it!_**

**_As for now… Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Growing Pains_**

_Chapter I_

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

_ After the arrival of poor Miss Pierce, a young respectable woman who lost her parents in a fire, the Salvatore brothers welcome the unfortunate in their mansion, and open their doors to the first female figure in their family, after the death of Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon's mother._

_ Now, we all know Katherine's real nature. And the brothers, indeed, get to know her darkest secret after a very short amount of time. But still, their love for the girl is so strong to make them keep up with lies and promises that will end up piling up and fall over their shoulders._

_ One day, while the evil she-vampire is taking a walk with her best friend, Miss Pearl, she realizes how close the town's Council is to find out about them._

* * *

.

"Ms. Honoria Fell insisted we'd sell this to the usual clients of the drugstore." In a furtive gesture, the woman handled a small jar containing a transparent liquid.

Katherine looked puzzled.

.

Hesitantly, she poured the tiniest amount of perfume on the back of her wrist, regretting it immediately.

"Vervain" she hissed, taken completely aback . "They know" raising her dark glance, she met the one of Pearl, who seemed not as surprised.

"I've been telling you this all along, Katherine. There's too much history in this town for us to be safe here."

.

But pride had always been one of the young vampire's weaknesses. Ever since she had escaped Klaus, so long ago. She'd rather had her life ended by her own hands, than to have it spoilt to complete a wrecked ritual.

"I don't want to leave." Katherine announced, feisty and ambitious. "This town is my home now."

She wouldn't have left.

Mystic Falls had given her a chance to feel again. To relive how it was like being a fragile, emotional human.

_ Stefan_ was her home.

Damon made her feel desired.

.

"Are you insane? We are all going to let ourselves be killed, Katherine! This is a suicide" the older woman hadn't been ready for that kind of answer. She'd always thought of Katherine as a smart, manipulative mind.

And this, this seemed not _crafty _at all.

The Petrova proudly and elegantly raised her chin, her features were enhanced by two tiny ringlets that framed her flawless face. With a steady voice, she replied. "Relax, Pearl. These vampires are my family.I won't let anything happen to them."

.

* * *

.

Ever since the conversation, in the early evening, her mind had wandered restlessly round in circle during the rest of the day.

She was now rolling in the silk material of her bed sheets, finding it impossible to fall asleep.

Katherine knew it was wrong.

She knew it, so well.

Emotions are a vampire's greatest weakness.

And loving Stefan, would have led her to death.

.

But then again, letting him go would have been equal to pouring a cold coat of water on her heart, soon destined to turn into unbreakable ice by the freezing wind of loneliness.

She'd always been so selfish. Nothing personal, just _self-conservatory_ instincts.

.

Why did this kind of selfishness sparkled with glimpses of _fake _hope?

Fake hope because loving him implied staying with him.

She couldn't turn him just yet. She couldn't.

He was so young,in the need of building his own life. And he'd have hated her, if she'd have taken away from him the liberty of choosing.

She'd already been drowning in guilt for taking away his fears. She couldn't bear any more of that fastidious feeling .

.

The only chance she had, then, was to risk it.

She would have risked her own life. She would have stayed in Mystic Falls, and she'd have tried to love him in all the right ways.

After all, she was strong. Stronger than Stefan.

Sure she could survive.

.

The unexpected knocking on the door almost caught her off guard.

She sat, in a slow movement, and waited in silence for a second, trying to realize whose beating heart was waiting for her answer.

Of course.

"Come in" she gave him the permission.

.

"I'm sorry, Miss Katherine" those green eyes sparkled in the dim light, and those honey-colored hair revealed new highlights that only the darkness could give .

Stefan stood hesitant on the doorstep, clearly embarrassed for how undressed Katherine was.

His gaze lingered on the curves her body made beneath that soft linen nightgown, her chest more visible than ever, recalling egoistically his attention thanks to that olive skin tone that was just impossible to be ignored. It made all of her features shine more brightly.

Her elegant collarbone…

"Stefan?"

He blushed, feeling extremely uneducated.

"I am truly sorry. My mind seems to give me no rest these days"

"Don't be." She cut him off, her tone softened. "Come sit here with me"

He, that had been staring at the ground as good manners intended, quickly rose his profound stare and pierced her soul.

"I mean it, Stefan." She whispered, then. "Please."

.

He took some steps forward, his heart accelerating, all because of the float and overload of thoughts that clouded his mind.

When he sat next to her, though, doubts seemed to vanish.

The way the simplest and purest touch woke his soul up, gave him enough reasons to be scared of the neat truth.

"Why?" he murmured, while stroking her soft cheek.

Her dark eyes were so deep and tangled with emotions, that even he himself got lost in them.

"What?" she whispered the question ,never unlocking their gazes.

She just couldn't… And she was scared of that.

How far was he willing to go? Would his affection be enough, for her shattered heart not to be destroyed even more?

"Why does it seem so wrong for me to love you so blindly, even if I don't fully know you?Even if we're so different? " he questioned himself more than anything, but those simple words were enough to make her whole world unsteady, just like after a deadly hurricane.

"It doesn't matter, Stefan." Her voice trembled, her own hands were insecure while cupping his angelic face. "I love you."

.

His eyes shifted into a darker shade of color, impregnated of the sparkle he thought he would have never reveal in front of a woman.

"I'll never be enough for you." He admitted, shaking slightly his head in discouragement.

She sensed her blood froze. She literally adverted something in her body went wrong.

Maybe it was the stomach, maybe it was the heart. Or her lunges. No more air was passing through her system.

The thing that she could actually rationalize was one and only: it_ hurt_.

.

"You'll never be the monster I am." She replied, feeling some sort of weird sickness. Perhaps _repulsion_ for her own person.

He shook his head, smiling bitterly. "It doesn't matter. " was his warm whisper, pronounced so slow to highlight its meaning. "If you are not ready to love yourself, then I shall do it for the both of us. I am ready to love you more than you think you deserve, Katherine."

It was enough for her to feel alive again.

.

She leaned in, until she met the softness of his lips.

He kissed her in the most loving, yet passionate way.

It started slowly, as he experimented how it was like to feel her so close, having her scent surrounding him like a halo, while she released short sighs and he tangled his fingers into her curly, thick hair, as to express possession.

She was his, just like her soul had been unconsciously stolen by the pure, genuine love of the young man.

Katherine moaned when his hands wandered down her tiny waist till her prominent hips , resting on the spot of her bones.

She adverted his touch igniting into her, filling her body with need and lust.

He tossed her frame,which could have seemed so fragile compared to his muscular yet linear figure,against the wooden headboard.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, while kissing her clavicle. It sent immediate shivers running down her spine.

"You..didn't hurt me" she whispered again, tearing off his clothes in a sharp movement.

He smiled, glad that her need of his body was just as strong as his craving for hers.

.

He connected to her, slowly, literally taking her breath away, making her feel every inch of himself invading her core.

She couldn't talk, had no strength nor any free space in her mind to formulate anything coherent.

All she saw was his body pressing with rhythmical thrusts against her bare chest, drops of sweater appearing every now and then on his forehead, his lips whispering her name and those eyes.. lost in the pure bliss of the unending moment.

Katherine suppressed a moan, thanks to messy and steamy kiss he gave her, that lasted until his lunges hurt from the long time going with no air.

Her nails scratched irregular paths down his back, drops of fresh blood spoilt her fingers and his flesh.

He moaned, causing her body to respond even more uncontrollably to his reaction.

.

He kissed her chest, her breasts, and anywhere his lips could reach until she bit him, unable to resist that damned temptation.

Katherine didn't mean to hurt.

That was why,shortly after, Stefan moaned along with her, until they reached in the same instant their climax.

"I love you" she whispered, caressing his face.

And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

.

It was enough to render their lives new with a fulfilling meaning.

Love could be enough.

* * *

The chirping of the birds awoke Katherine from her sound sleep, her sharp senses just wouldn't let her rest anymore.

That, and her tormented mind.

Now that she had fully realized what she felt for him, backing off would have meant being a _coward_.

And Katerina Petrova could be _everything_, except for that.

.

"I need to talk to you, Emily" she announced, when the humble servant made her way into the bedroom to help the vampire dress up.

"I knew it already, Miss." The reply was sharp and short.

"Then why the behavior, Emily?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow . She was so not in the mood for witchy judgment.

"Because I know you, Katherine" the witch stopped unfolding the blue gown she was holding, to stare attentively in her master's eyes. "I'm not going to upset the balance of nature any more than I already did."

Katherine stood dead in her tracks. "I shall remember you,then, our deal. I saved your life. " she stated, clearly and menacing. "You owe me for that."

"I know that" Emily reassured her, cutting her off. "But Stefan is a young boy who needs to live his own life. You can't turn him or plan on whatever your mind has in store."

.

"I'm not going to turn him." She whispered, aware he was still asleep in the king poster bed. She quickly eyed him, then returned her attention on the source of answers.

"I need you to turn _me_." She announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ALRIGHT! Oh, gosh. Thank you so much guys for all the positive feedbacks! Hope y'all like this chapter, please let's keep it going with the 15 reviews per chapter and I'll update this story! Just humor me, and try to understand that it's important for me to get responses about my work._**

**_ Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter II_

_. _

"And then Stefan literally had to cry in front of this old wicked farm man, while I was tied with a rope in the corner of the stable, about the burst out laughing"

"All of that, just for releasing his mice?" Katherine asked, in unbelief. " It is not fair that your younger sibiling has had to save you all the times, you know?" she giggled while he told her about their experiences and adventures together when the two Salvatores were nothing more than young and innocent brothers.

Damon's sincere laugh was enlightened by Katherine's giggle, who was now looking at him with a different light in her eyes.

"What?" his intense stare made it possible for her to let her guard down for some seconds, and actually be honest about her train of inner thoughts.

She beckoned a bitter smile,losing herself in the eternal path of memories.

"I just wish I had appreciated more the time I was given with my family, before they all died." She stared at the characteristic landscape before her, reminiscing.

That corner of paradise that she thought Mystic Falls was, the open fields and the horses wandering freely, the limpid lake that swarmed with lives of fragile creatures, almost brought her back to her days as a young girl, in Bulgaria.

She would run and play with her younger sister, pretending to be whoever they wanted to be. Just like children were supposed to do at that age.

_Pretending_ to be free.

Her destiny, instead, had been meant to be something that was going to be farther away from her once naive perspectives.

.

"I see." Damon replied, trying to show as much emotions as he could manage. "But, Katherine, you are not lonely anymore. And you don't have to be."

His words, so true to his unbeknown, made her cold heart somehow react in her chest. Her breath stopped circulating and soon enough she knew that it had been some kind of destiny's twisted games playing on her conscience right now.

.

His hand wandered on the edges of her linen sleeve, exactly where her flesh had been exposed to the warm rays of the morning sun. She adverted his erratic breath on the delicate spot behind her right ear, as she leaned in into his arms.

"Not now, Damon" she whispered, gazing at the sky up above their heads.

"You don't seem convincing enough,Katherine" he replied using an husky tone.

She tried to focus. As much as she loved his body, she had an important matter to be taken care of.

Sure enough she would have let herself be pleasured later.

.

She sighed. "I have an errand to run."

Turning slowly, she almost gave totally in at the flawless sigh before her.

Damn these Salvatores. Why did they have to be so perfect?

His eyes, now darker from lust, were gazing on her lips, worshipping them and praying for a contact that she immediately consented.

.

Damon kissed her hungrily, if she'd been a human, she'd have collapsed by the lack of air.

He plainly knew what _rough_ was.

Stroking her air, he ruined the low and complicated pony tail in which the Petrova's curls had been secured. In the meanwhile he tried to caress every inch of flesh he could reach, as to claim her as his own property.

.

Katherine moaned, grasping at a lock of ebony hair in her tight grip, hardening him even more.

.

Then she heard him.

A well known speeding heart, along with its magnificent and unique scent, just not that far away, coming straightly from the mansion at their back.

She realized how much,lately, she'd become so addicted to that human to be able to unconsciously advert his presence.

.

Katherine pulled away from the steamy kiss, realizing her assumptions were right when a woman's voice called "Mr. Salvatore, your father requires your presence in his library."

Catching a glimpse of his hair, she peeked over Damon's shoulder to see Stefan getting down of the carriage and head towards the house.

She turned to the eldest Salvatore and in a rush ,announced. "I'll see you later."

Then,she disappear at vampire speed to the closest spot she could get without being seen.

.

Once she got in Stefan's auditive reach, she called him.

Gathering the long gown in her hands, she ran at human speed next to him, while he carelessly tried to focus his attention somewhere else.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, only looking at her for a second.

Her heart broke, as she felt neglected by him.

"But what is wrong,Stefan?" she demanded , already knowing the answer. Her soft smile was not reaching her own eyes. It was torn in unbelief and urge.

"My father requires my presence." He stated, detached and formal. "I shall go find out what is it that he needs from me".

With that, he simply turned his back and left her standing still and surprised.

.

She hurried and harshly grabbed his wrist, locking her fingers tightly around his flesh, forcing him to look at her.

"Stefan I know what you saw." She spoke clearly, narrowing her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "And it's not like what you suppose." That last sentence was almost cut off in the air.

"Then how is it,Katherine?" he burst out, abruptly interrupting the bare contact between them.

She let him do it, maybe too crippled from her assumptions on what was about to happen.

"We both know how your brother feels about you" he spat, bitterly. "How am I supposed to share you with someone else?"

The way his green eyes molded with surrender, made her hate her own person even more.

"You won't" she readily replied, gaining a puzzled stare from him.

"What game are you playing? After everything we've been through last night? Isn't my love just enough?"

Katherine let her jaw fall, feeling hurt by how her emotions had been underestimated. And along with that, determination ran through her veins.

"It's there where you're wrong, Stefan! And I will prove it to you. I will show you. Just give me some time."

Stefan hesitated, the light in her eyes was way too strong and feverish to be ignored.

It was not compulsion, just an avalanche of humanity getting in the way of a vampire.

He relaxed, taking a deep breath.

"Make your choice, Katherine" he prompted her, his voice on the edge of the emotional.

Stefan suddenly took some steps ahead, now getting only some inches away from her tiny face.

"Just know..." he breathed, inhaling her sublime scent. "that I'll _always_ love you."

.

* * *

.

"I need you to perform the ritual this night fall." The request echoed in the empty room of Emily's dormitory .

"This kind of magic we are talking about leads back to black magic, Miss Katherine. It's not a choice to be taken lightly. The witches' spirits could turn against us, it's against the balance of nature. No human in this world has ever done all the evil a single vampire could commit in his existence"

"I know that." Katherine spoke slowly, making eye contact with the powerful witch. " I do know that,perfectly. But it's either me or Stefan and Damon…"

Emily stopped dead in her tracks. "You can't do that!" she hissed,trying to keep her voice low.

"Fine" Katherine replied, honor and pride showing when she rose her chin up. "Try me. Do I have to recall you that there is still some deal to get even with?"

There was a pause, in which none of the two dared to breathe a word.

Meet me at the old cemetery when the moon reaches its apex." Emily gave in.

.

* * *

.

_Two hours later, Mystic Falls' Cemetery_

_ ._

« _Phasmatos morte et damnatos animu_ … » the chanting had been dragging on for minutes.

Katherine stood alone in the center of a circle traced with salt, vervain and candles, while Emily sat on the ground, right in front of the vampire; keeping her eyes shut close in order to gain as much concentration as possible.

Katherine knew well enough there would be no come back.

That as a pathetic human, she would have had the chance to be killed right at the first chance given to Klaus, her worst enemy. But of course, that was a secret she was not going to share.

Then, immediately , abruptly ,something changed.

All of the muscles in her seemed to shrink, something shattered in her chest as the woods spun around her head, and all went blurry.

"That's it" she though. "That's my death".

But instead, the pain dragged on until she fell unconscious on the ground.

.

* * *

.

As the first rays of morning filtered through the thick curtains, they hit the paleness of the young girl's flawless face, still soundly asleep.

"Miss Katherine" Stefan called from the other side of the door, knocking hardly on it.

She hadn't reached the others downstairs for the breakfast, like she was used to. And he adverted something was extremely off.

He had seen it the day before, the way she looked in his eyes at a thread of dark secrets even worse than the ones he already knew.

If Damon hadn't been with him and their father some minutes before, Stefan would have thought Katherine had made his choice.

.

Still no answer.

"What do you want, Mr. Salvatore?" somebody asked, from his back.

He turned to see an upset Emily.

"What's wrong with her?" he let out, in a rush.

"She just needs some rest. I am positive she will tell you all about it when she awakes." The witch talked in a low voice, trying to transmit him as much security as her black depths could manage.

"Let me see her" he begged, with those pleading, expressive eyes.

Emily nodded, shutting easily the door open with one of her tricky spells.

What Stefan saw almost had him die from an heart attack.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
